


Out Of The Darkness

by Morgan (morgan32)



Series: Out Of Darkness [4]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, HTLJ: Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Out Of Darkness</i> is my response to the storyline that took up the first half of the fifth season of Hercules. From "Faith" through to "Redemption", in other words. This is not meant to be a story: the story is in the episodes. What I have here is more of a meditation on the unfolding arc: Hercules' thoughts on each of his voyages.</p><p>The fourth story takes place during <i>Darkness Rising</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Darkness

(_Returning to Sumeria_)

It's harder on Morrigan than on me, I think. I watch her trying to meditate and I know she's in pain.

I feel the same guilt. I keep thinking, I could have reached the Druids faster, or realised the danger a little sooner. That I was with Mabon when he died, that he didn't die alone, is small consolation. Very small.

The world needs more like him.

He helped me see the world in a whole new way. He gave me power. Funny, I'd have rejected that if it came from anywhere else. He gave me some gifts I'll always be grateful for.

Now he's gone. Like Iolaus.

Murdered by Dahok. Like Iolaus.

Dahok has a lot to answer for.

I'm still full of anger, deep inside. I've tried to set those feelings aside, tried to conquer the rage. I can't. I've fought the gods all my life. I haven't always been in the right, but this time I _know_ my enemy is evil. I saw with my own eyes the destruction Dahok's war brought to Sumeria. Iolaus wasn't the least of his crimes, but that was only a part of it. A once green and fertile land was turned into a desert.

It is a thing of evil I — _we_ — seek. He's not like other gods. It's going to take more than a few punches to defeat him.

***

I'm glad Morrigan insisted on coming with me. I can use the company. Ive been alone too long, lately.

I guess Mabon was right. She and I have a lot in common.

Do I have the right to risk her like this?

Do I have the right _not_ to? To fight evil, a warrior has to be able to recognise it. Of all people, Morrigan can do that. Maybe better than I can. She's more than mortal, after all. She's half god, and carries the power of the Druids within her. She _can_ take care of herself.

Still, I feel responsible. I've spent too long ignoring the needs of those I love.

… Love?

Mabon said my dreams are possible futures. If that's true, the future is about as dark as it can be. I'm remembering now, the dreams I had when I first left Sumeria. I dreamed of Zeus, engulfed in flames.

Dahok sent Gilgamesh to kill the gods of Sumeria. He was behind Loki's attempt to kill the gods of Norseland — that seems obvious now. He murdered the Druids. The Greek gods must be on his list. Was my dream of Zeus, too, something that will — or might — come true? If it's even possible, shouldn't I be headed for Greece?

No. Nebula is the only sure lead we have. She was supposed to be Dahok's sacrifice.   My dream … I have a feeling Dahok hasn't accepted defeat too easily. Whatever is happening, it involves Nebula, too.

I should never have left her.

***

Morrigan is restless. I know this is hard for her. Can I make her understand? Grief and guilt, these are the consequences of being able to love. I know — how well I know! — how painful loss can be, but the alternative … is unthinkable. To live the way she was before. Inhuman.

Alone.

Yes, I think she understands that.

What am I thinking of? Of all the times to get involved with someone!

Our timing could be better, but this does feel right. Do I dare to name this feeling_ love_?

The Celts are good people; I _could_ make Eire my home. Little Brigid, too … I have missed having a real family. Morrigan would be — is — a great mother.

What I said to Mabon is true, though. Normal lives are for normal people. The most important people in my life are dead. Deianeira and our children. Serena. My mother. And Iolaus. And all but one of those died unnatural deaths, because they were in _my_ life. I don't like the thought of adding Morrigan to that list.

She's the first person I've met who understands that fear in me, though. "Being with you saved my life, Hercules," she tells me. How I want to believe that! To know that something good might come out of the darkness.

But these are thoughts for another time. It's late, I should try to sleep.

Tomorrow we should reach Sumeria. Tomorrow we start hunting for Dahok.

Tomorrow.


End file.
